Reflexology, or zone therapy, is the physical practice of massaging, squeezing, or pushing on parts of the feet, or sometimes the hands and ears, with the goal of encouraging a beneficial effect on other parts of the body, or to improve general health. It is based on a system of zones and reflex areas that reflect an image of the body on the feet and hands with a premise that such work effects a physical change to the body.
During a reflexology session a therapist may begin by placing a patient's feet in a foot tub of warm/hot water, which in some applications can be mixed with a Chinese herbal tea, while the patient is placed in a ¾ reclined position. However, while placed in this position the patient may experience some discomfort, since the legs typically hang at a 90-degree angle, extending into the foot tub, which can cause hyper extension, leading to lower back discomfort during the session.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for reflexology and other therapy that includes use of a foot tub.